"Assassin´s Creed II :Consequense"
Basada el la famosa saga de videojuegos de Ubisoft.Una creacion original de Ignacio Cejas "Assassin´s Creed II: Consequense" (4 años despues de la traicion del Sgto.)"La traicion entre los Estados Unidos y Argentina provoco un escandalo total que derivo en un estado de guerra entre Norteamérica y Sudamerica... Hoy estoy en Washington D.C para asestar un golpe clave a EE.UU...El Senador...." (Casa del Senador)(Entra el Senador)(Leyva en el techo)(Senador sentado en su sofá)(Ventana de Arriba rota)(Se Levanta)-What the hell was that?-I don´t know...Bring me the gun...(Llega la mujer con el arma)-Beware...(Sube)(Apunta)-There is nothing...(Sale Leyva)-GoodBye....(Lo apuñala)(Se va)(Sube la mujer)-Oh my GOD!(Llora) (Sale caminando)-Enzo,mision cumplida...-"Buen trabajo Leyva... (Argentina)(Leyva sentado en un sillon)(Viendo la TV)-"El homicidio del Senador Blarsh,agravo peor la situacion entre EE.UU y Argentina...El estallido belico es inminente"-Desearan no haberme traicionado...a mi ni a Argentina.. (Lancha)-Leyva vamos debemos atacar el Portaaviones USS Richmond...(Acelera)(Llegando al Portaaviones)-Muy bien cuando te avise mandas los refuerzos....-Ok ve y dale a esos desgraciados!(Se sumerge Leyva)(Va por abajo del agua)(Entra en el casco del barco) (Se cubre con cajas)-Oh demonios son explosivos...-"Son cargas de profundidad...."-Van a atacar a nuestro submarino...-"Malditos..."(Camina agachado)-(Apuñala a un soldado)(Agarra su arma)-"Sigue asi llegaras a un cuarto de armas..."-Que bien...(Entra a la armeria)-Tengo el armamento...(Se prepara)-Enzo llama a los refuerzos...yo los atraere hasta aquí...-"Ok"(Silba)-What?(Va soldado caminando)(Golpe)(Saca pistola con silenciador)(Tiro)(Llegan más soldados)(Tiros)-Diablos!!!!(Tiros)-Enzo trae los malditos refuerzos!-"Estan a 5 minutos!!!!"-Apuralos!!!!(Leyva sale corriendo hacia las cargas)(Tiros)(Explosion)-Shit!!!!(Tiros)-Eso no me lo esperaba (Tiros)-Mueran!(Tira Granada)(Explosion)-Damn!!!(Tiros)(Entran los refuerzos)-Grupo Halcon Ataquen!!(Tiros,Tiros)(Llegan los Assassin's)-Rapido matenlos!(Tiros)(Se calma todo)-Bien hecho equipo,debemos hacer estallar el Portaaviones....(Se van en helicoptero)-Buen trabajo...(Explosion)-Enzo llama al Submarino Gral.San Martín...(Llamando)-"Hola?"-Comandante Merelas hemos destruído el Portaaviones Richmond...-"Bien hecho Assassin´s..." (Capital Federal)(Leyva caminando por la calle con su novia)-Ale,me da miedo que por tu culpa pueda ocurrir una guerra...-Tranquila Luna no pasara nada...(Ven un Black Hawk)-Luna corre!!!(Corren)(Saltan por una reja)(Tiros,Tiros)-Ale metamonos dentro de esa fabrica!(Se meten)(Leyva saca un arma)-Tu quedate adentro...-No te dejare!(Luna saca un arma)Recuerda que soy policia!-Me habia olvidado...(Entran los soldados)(Tiros,Tiros)-Luna atras hay una salida!-Vamonos!(Hacen un Parkour)(Corren)(Se roban un auto)-Luna lanza ese C4!(Lo tira)(Explosion)(Acelera)-Vamonos ya a la casa ahi tienes tu equipo!(Va hacia su casa)(Los persigue un helicoptero)(Tiros,Misiles,Tiros,Misiles)(Explosion)-Oh Maldita sea!-Tranquila Luna....(Tiros,Tiros)(Entran a la casa)-Sabes disparar fusiles de asalto?-Claro!(Se equipan)-Vamonos al sotano,allí entraran y los mataremos...(Entran los soldados)-Do you se that?-No...Let's go...(Revisan toda la casa)-The basement!!!(Entran)(Luna y Ale tiran granadas de flash)-Damnit!(Tiros)-Luna vamos a la base militar!Esto no me gusta.... (Ya en la base militar)-Sgto.Miralles,esto es la guerra nos vinieron a atacar a nuestra casa!!-esto fue demasiado lejos...Quiero que el grupo Halcon y los Assassin´s vayan a Estados Unidos a dar un Ultimatum...Si no cesan los ataques e intrusiones...atacaremos la Casa Blanca...Pero no vayan anticipando vayan con sigilo...-Muy bien Sgto. (Noche)(Casa Blanca,Washington D.C)-Entremos...(Entran)(Saca una pistola con silenciador)(Destruye las camaras)(Se quedan vigilando algunos )(Entra el presidente)-Hey What?-Listen to me Mr.President...We come in peace we offer peace for no starting a war...-Ok...This could be a beginning of a deal...(Se dan la mano)(Entra la CIA)(Se Apuntan)-Wow Calm guys!-NO!.They are highly private space invaded!-We are doing a peace agreement!-No deal...(Tiros,Tiros)-Back again President!(Leyva lo tira atras de la mesa)(Matan a los de la CIA)-Ok,We make a deal?(Explosion)(Entra un vigilante)-Sir Came the Russians!-Leyva...An alliance?(Le da la mano)(Salen)(Tiros,Tiros,Tiros,Tiros)-Enzo alli un Rpg!(Misilaso)(Explosion)-Bien hecho Enzo!-Gracias!-Pereyra allí esta la M16 con Lanzagranadas!(La agarra)-Derriba ese otro helicoptero!(Granada)(Explosion)-Si!(Se termina todo.)(Sale el presidente)-Thanks for all,Assassin...(Le da la mano) "Gracias a esta alianza denominada por los medios como 'Alianza de White House' se evito un conflicto velico aún peor al que pensaban todos..." (Argentina)(Todos reunidos)-Por la labor,hecha en estos tiempos de guerra,por la valentia lo nombro Sgto.del escuadron de Assassin´s de la Marina de la Republica Argentina.(Aplausos) Continuara..... Esten atentos a mi Twitter @ignacioagustin5 porque subire "Assassin´s Creed III" Gracias por leer mi historia y hasta la siguiente!